


Caught

by Kurovix



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jae-ha catching yona dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae-ha walks in on Yona dancing and singing along to her ipod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! It's just been one hell of a long month for me given that now I'm back in school, but thank you all for your patience~! Hopefully during the weekend I'll get to settle down on the computer soon~.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no yona~!

                   

           Sitting on the sofa along with a few household items sat Shugo and Yue, watching with mild interest and horror as their master  
       cleaned around the house. Plugged into her ears was a song she was singing while she mopped the wooden floorboard. It wasn’t  
       such an unusual sight for them but they never liked it when she brought the mop out.  
  
           ❝ When you say you love me, it’s such a typical lie  
                The repeating fights, gotta go I say good bye. ❞  
  
      She grinned, motivated by the rhythm of the song.  
  
      ❝ Leaving you will be good for me Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out what you want, ❞  
  
   Matching to the lyrics, she started wiping the counter and dancing with her mop.  
 The fun part of cleaning was dancing with her trusty mop and having fun while doing  
her Saturday chores.  
  
❝ Don’t touch me because I’m getting goosebumps Don’t call my name because I  
don’t wanna hear it What do you know? You don’t love me I don’t need you so go away,  
far away Don’t touch me. ❞  
  
She jammed on, giving herself a spin to the sassy song-and she freezes and nearly stumbles upon realizing she was no longer **alone**.  
Heat scorches her cheeks and desperate fingers try to re-snatch the mop before it falls. Lavender hues widening to the size of saucers.  
  
Jae-ha leaned on the frame of her door, smug smirk softening the hard edges of his mouth that reminds her of a fox’s amusement.  
He keeps his arms crossed across his chest, visible eye watching her movements. She wonders if he can hear the sound of her heart  
slamming against her rib-cage?  
  
       ❝ ……. ❞ She says nothing at first, merely shocked and horrified that he caught her being so silly, singing and dancing while she cleaned. A dark brow rises in her direction, cheshire smile not even close to melting away. Swallowing, she pauses her ipod, then points her mop at him. Cheeks still a deep hue of scarlet and internally wishing she could hide in a deep hole. How _long_ has he been standing there?!  
  
     ❝ … You realize I have to kill you now right? ❞ She manages to quote the line from an action flick they watched before and it’s as if her little threat only amused him further for he laughs. The sound rich and warm, and she wonders if her skin’s changed to match her hair. ❝ Oh shut up! ❞ She snaps, chucking a sofa pillow at him. He catches it of course, holding up a new DVD movie as a peace offering.  
  
❝ Come on now Yona, I _did_ knock and you were looking so cute having fun, I just didn’t have the heart to stop you. ❞ _Liar_. She bristles, holding up  
another pillow with as much serious dignity as she could manage. ❝ You speak of this to **no one**. ❞ He snickers, holding his hands up in mock surrender.  
  
❝ Yes yes~. _Forgiive_ me~. ❞ He laughed, kissing her crown of red and she picked up the DVD's, grumbling at him despite the blush that lingered on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Yona just adorable?


End file.
